Failure to Resolve
by WolvenWindNinja
Summary: sql to'Failure to Comunicate' TT/Mighty Ducks It's been two months since Beast Boy and Nosedive became friends and things couldn't possibly go wrong, right? Dragaunus is planning to resolve his issues with the ducks and titans. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Jump City

**This is the first chapter of my Mighty Ducks Teen Titans crossover fic. This story is a sequel to DreamStoryWeaver's fic **_**Failure to communicate. **_**So unless you wish to be slightly confused by some parts of the story, I recommend you go read the first ^^**

**This is my first Mighty Ducks and Teen Titans story so if you have any comments/complaints, please feel free to review or message me XD**

* * *

Somewhere in California:

Deep within the metal walls of the Raptor, currently disguised as an abandoned housing structure, paced a vengeful Dragaunus. Back and forth the Saurian lord paced; plotting revenge on his foes, the Mighty Ducks. Two months prior the ducks had stumbled upon their operations in Africa, accompanied by five strange humans with unusual abilities. After a humiliating defeat (by a bunch of teenagers none the less!) Dragaunus was going to make sure the ducks and their friends never interfered again.

But how to do so, Dragaunus wondered, there had to be some weakness he could exploit. He growled in frustration; his pacing increased in tempo. The Saurian lord had run through every possibility, every fight he'd been in with the reched over sized water foul. His mind wondered to their last encounter in the jungle. The Surians had captured one of the ducks: the youngest, and captured, then lost that green shape shifter as well. Oh so clearly Dragaunus remembered the delicious fear and anger Nosedive had shown as the Saurians' claws grazed the skin of green humans' throat. The worry, the anger, the anguish...._could it be?,_ wondered the large saurian.

"Chameleon!" snapped the red lord as his pacing came to an abrupt halt. In a flash of green Chameleon appeared, masked in the appearance of Lurch the butler and asked "You rang?" A glare from his master sobered up the changeling instantly, as he resumed his original form.

"Chameleon, I have a mission that requires your abilities." Dragaunus said to the now attentive saurian.

"Could that ability be my amazing intelligence?" A low harsh growl told the green impostor that wasn't the case.

"I need you to locate those meddling teenagers who accompanied the ducks in Africa. Once you find them I want you to report back to me for further orders. Now be gone from my sight!" ordered the large Saurian.

Chameleon nodded and in a flash of green light was gone. _Now, what should I do once Chameleon locates the teens?_wonered Dagaunus as he resumed pacing.

* * *

Since their becoming brothers through the big brother big sister program in Africa, Nosedive and Beast Boy had maintained their strong relationship thought letters, phone calls and even visits. The duo had already been to the others respective HQ's. Now, seeing as it was the two month anniversary of their friendship, The two teens thought it would be fun for the ducks to come visit Jump city and stay at Titans Tower. At first The leader of the Titans, Robin the boy wonder, didn't liked the idea but after several days of the green teen begging, Robin finally gave in.

It was the day of the mighty ducks arrival in Jump city. They where due to arrive any minute, and Beat boy was literally bouncing in anticipation. The green kangaroo was hopping around the Towers' common room at a furious pace. Raven, the darkest titan, had been attempting for the past hour to read one of her many leather bound tomes. After over sixty minutes of beastboys' bouncing she was at her wits end. The usually calm goth girl glared over her book at the other titan. "Beast Boy, if you're going to pretend to be a jackhammer could you at least do it in another room?" she growled.

The kangaroo froze in place, after a second Beast Boy resumed his human shape. He scratched his head in embarrasment "Sorry Rae, I'm just kinda nervous" he gave a sheepish smile.

"Can you go be nervous somewhere else?" she asked as her nose found its' way back into the ancient tome.

Cyborg entered the common room, spotted Beast Boy and waved the green teen down. "Yo, BB, my sensors are picking up a strange aircraft commin' in fast! The Mighty Ducks are in the house, y'all!" the animatronic teen called enthusiastically.

"...finally..." Raven muttered into the pages of her olde book.

Beast Boy leaped into the air with a joyous whoop. "C'mon!" he grabbed Cys robotic arm, dragging him enthusiastically to the roof of the tower.

A black dot was visible on the horizon: it was the mighty ducks traveling via Aerowing. Beast Boy watched with bated breath as the tiny speck grow larger with each passing second. Within moments his sensitive ears caught the faint _woooosh_ of the jets' boosters.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire, joined the changeling and android on the helepad. The five titans watched as the Aerowing came to a stop above the tower and to the teenagers amazement, pulled off a vertical landing that would make the air force applaud.

The ramp descended, and several humanoid ducks dressed in street clothes, walked out and onto the roof. The first out was a tall white drake, the teams leader; Wildwing Flashblade. Next was another tall drake, gray this time. It was Duke L'Orange, one of the oldest team members and the resident ex-thief. Following Duke was a fiery red-headed ex-military girl: Mallory McMallard. Behind Mallory's petite form came the largest, and gentlest duck Check Hardwing otherwise known as Grin. Tanya Vanderflock, resident genius and part-time team medic, appeared behind Grins bulk. Last but certainly not the least of the group came its youngest member, Wildwings beloved little brother, Nosedive Flashblade.

Wildwing led his team to meet the titans. Nosedive broke rank when he layed eyes on the younger green titan. He ran to Beast Boy, with a cry of "Beastie!" Beast Boy met him part way and they embraced as only friends could.

Wildwing and Robin shook hands, "Nice to see you all again." The white drake smiled. "Good to see you guys as well. Welcome to Titans Tower." Robin smiled as well. "C'mon," The boy wonder turned and motioned at the door, "we'll give you guys the tour."

Beast Boy and Nosedive ran for the stairway, "Last one down hatched from a rotten egg!" the young drake threw over his shoulder as he ran.

Wildwing smiled and shook his head at the younger Flashblades antics.

Thirty minutes later the five titans had taken the ducks on the grand tour and showed them to their respective rooms.

Wildwing emerged from his and Dives room and caught sight of Robin waiting for him. "Where'd everyone disappear to?" Wing asked, looking around for the other Puckians. Robin began walking towards the common room with the white duck silently following. "Well Beast Boy and Nosedive are playing video games in the living room. Grin's meditating with Raven. Mallory and Duke wanted to try out the obstacle course, Star offered to operate it. And Cyborg is showing Tanya his lab."

The duo entered the common room where the two youngest teens where deeply enthralled in Mortal Combat. Grin and Raven where meditating by the windows: their eyes closed to the magnificent view of the city skyline. Robin entered the adjoining kitchen area, opened the fridge and offered a soda to Wing, taking one himself. "So, how did you manage to escape Phil for five days to come here? I thought your manager would tag along and bug us about team up photo shoots and publicity stunts with you guys." the boy wonder said as he opened his soda.

Wildwing chuckled, "Well, we told Phil we where going to go camping, which he was all for, until we told him the site we were going to was a whole days hike from the nearest service road."

Robins resulting laugh was interrupted by the video game "_Finish Him!" _it yelled. Nosedive groaned as Beast Boy used Sub-Zeros famous fatality move. Wing watched as Johnny cages spine was pulled from his body.

The Door opened at that moment, a filth covered Duke and a slightly singed and smoking Mallory came into the common room, followed by a worried looking Starfire.

Wildwing looked at the disheveled ducks with a bemused look, "What happened to you?"

Starfire hovered just behind the ducks, "They were quite insistent on trying the course of obstacles on the tenth level."

Robin raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide "Thats the highest level." Mallory giggled; her blood still running hot with adrenalin,"Man, we gotta get one of those." Duke nodded his agreement as he attempted to brush the grime from his street clothes.

The lead drake could only smile and shake his head in amusement as Mallory and Duke left to seek out Cyborg. They thought it best to inform the cybernetic teen that the obstacle course would require quite a few repairs after their excursion.

* * *

**Well theres the first chapter, waddya think? sorry if it's kind of short ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2 Research and fun

**Well here is the second chapter, **

**Disclaimer: only going to say it once, if I owned the Mighty Ducks and Teen titans, I would be the happiest girl alive XD**

* * *

Chameleon sighed, this was extremely tedious and boring work. Had it really only been three days since Dragaunus had ordered him to locate the teens who had been with the ducks in Africa? Huh, seemed longer than that. The green saurian was currently sitting in a public library in a small town, disguised as a teenage boy surfing the Internet. He was trying to search for clues about the teenagers, and failing epically. Resisting the urge to smash his face on the key board, Chameleon settled for slamming his fist on the table he was stationed at. A harsh shushing noise followed: a warning from the librarian.

"Hmph, humans sure like their silence." Chameleon muttered under his breath. He was grumpy and stressed from searching. No matter what Chameleon typed into the search engine he just couldn't find anything pertinent to his mission. He had tried all kinds of words like: teenage boy (those sites gave him nightmares), teen with fangs (he'd gotten over 309,000 results with that one. Quite a lot of sites about some human book called Twilight and something about angst vampires.), and super powered teen (there were several sites about a drama.) The disguised saurian sighed once again, _I'll try one more thing then I'm done for today_ he thought to himself. Putting his hands back to the key board, he scoured his mind for something he hadn't tried already. After a minute he typed in the words _Green Changeling_into the search engine. Chameleon groaned as over 607,000 results appeared on the flickering screen. He was about to exit out of the page when the title of a link caught his eye. The link read: _**Changeling Fanclub. **__**The leading fanclub of the Teen titans own Beast Boy. This green teen is.....**_ He smiled this was just what he was looking for.

Two hours later Chameleon left the library, making sure nobody was nearby. Activating his transporter, he entered in new coordinates, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Chameleon reappeared in Jump city. He pulled out and followed the map of the city he'd printed at the library to Titans tower. From where he stood on the beach, he could just barely make out movement on the top of the tower. Grumbling, Chameleon made sure no one was close enough to see, he transformed into an osprey and took to the skies. Flying out over the water, he neared the tower. As he closed in, he could see with his enhanced raptor vision several people on the roof of the T tower. He was amazed to see that three of the figures were ducks, or more precisely Wildwing, Nosedive and Grin, accompanied by a person in a dark blue cloak that hid their face, and...The green child! Chameleon wheeled around in midair, heading back towards the shore. Once he landed, in a dark ally that had a clear view of the tower, he changed back to his real form and activated his communicator.

Dragaunus' face appeared on the small screen, "What is it Chameleon? Did you locate those teenagers?" demanded the red saurian.

"Yup, but the ducks are here with them." replied the green changling.

Dragaunus was silent for a moment " You're sure it's the ducks?"

"Yeah, it's them alright, I saw their jet." Dragaunus let loose an angry torrent of saurian curses, then fell silent. After a few moments of silence, the red saurian smiled, which kind of scared the changeling.

"Chameleon, find out how long the ducks are staying with those teens. Once you find out here's what I want you to do..."

As Dragaunus explained his plan, a sinister presence went unnoticed by both saurians. A figure stood watching, hidden by the deepest shadows in the twilight enveloped alley. Chameleon never noticed the single angular eye that watched him from the dark depths with piercing intensity.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven had taken Wildwing, Nosedive, and Grin to the top of Titans tower to show them the view while Mallory, Duke, and Tanya helped Robin, Starfire and Cyborg fix the obstacle course. Cy had been devastated when Mal and Duke told him about how they trashed the course in only ten minutes. Although Tanya was excited to help the robotic teen design an even better course. Beast Boy and Nosedive chatted happily while Wing watched an osprey wheel through the air. Grin and Raven were meditating quietly, the dark titan floating several feet off the ground, while the large duck stayed grounded.

"Did you see that new series about the comedian Demetric Smartin?" Beast Boy asked Dive. He smiled "Yeah, that guy is hilarious! His jokes about pirates were so funny."

Suddenly the Jewel on Ravens cloak and Beast Boys belt buckle began to flash red.

"Um Beastie, why are you and Bluebird glowing?" the youngest duck asked. Raven growled quietly at her new nickname, her eyes still closed. Starfire flew up before Beast Boy could reply.

"Friends, Robin says to be ready, he is checking presently the location of the signal."

"Ready? For what?" asked the Mighty Ducks leader.

Robin burst onto the roof, followed by Cy and the remaining ducks. "Titans trouble! Mumbo is wreaking havoc in the downtown mall!"

"Mumbo? Who the drake is that?" Nosedive asked.

"A very bad magician, in more ways than one." BB said as Wing stepped forward putting on his mask and said "Want some help?"

Robin froze for a moment. Then he smiled and said "We'd be honoured to fight along side the famous Mighty Ducks." Dive and Beast Boy whooped with joy.

Wing smiled,"C'mon we can take the Areowing." he turned and hurried towards the vehicle.

"Shot gun!" yelled his little brother and the green teen as the ran past Wing, racing to the ducks jet.

* * *

**There's chapter two for you! Hope you all enjoy it! oh what do you think of Nosedives nickname for Rae? I figured since BB gets a nickname why not every one else! Well I think Dive would call her that just to annoy her XD **


	3. Chapter 3 behind the scenes

**WWN: Well here we have chapter three of my fic. So far so good. Oh feel free to review and leave me any criticism or comments. It will be mucho appriciato. Sorry I haven't updated lately, school and sports have been hectic ^^' thank god I finally graduated! It's all over! XD**

**-chapter three.-**

The two teams of crime fighters boarded the Aerowing and were in the air moments after the first alarm had sounded. Tanya and Duke piloted as Cyborg questioned the blonde technician about the Aerowings inner machinations while Robin was explaining their history with Mumbo to Wildwing and the others.

"So you're sayin' this guys' a double decker lame-o sandwich magician with a side of jerk sauce?" Nosedive asked as Beast Boy clutched his sides, laughing at the blond ducks description of the magical fiend.

"Robin, why is friend Nosedive referring to the Mumbo of magic as a stack of assorted breads, cheeses, condiments and meats?" Starfire asked, genuinely confused by Dive's question.

"Um Star, he's not being serious, it's sort of a joke." Robin said rather loudly over BB and Dives combined laughter. Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friends as she and Grin silently watched the group interact.

Wing looked at Tanya, "What's our ETA?" She checked their bearings, "Um, you know, a few um, about five uh, you know, five minutes."

Tanya's estimation was correct, and five minutes later the Aerowing landed on the downtown malls' roof. With the Aerowing unloaded, the teams quietly filed through the maintenance door, down the steps into the third story of the mall. As they exited the stairway, the ducks and teens could hear screams and laughter. Mumbo stood in the center of the mall, the doors were blocked by what looked like large solid magic boxes. A long rope made of bright, colorful scarves wove through the mall crawlers, nabbing valuables from the hands of the shoppers.

Mumbo laughed again "That's right! Hold out all your valuables!"

"Hold it right there, Mumbo!"

Mumbo froze, he knew that voice. He turned in time to see Robin swinging towards him via rope followed by the four other titans, but what surprised the demented magician was the humanoid ducks that followed.

"Well, well looks like the freak show is in town." Mumbo laughed as the group of crime fighters landed before him.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried, releasing a volley of bird-arangs at the wicked magician.

* * *

Chameleon watched the Titans and Ducks battle with the magical maverick. Mumbo was using every trick in the book: a large snake made of scarves, exploding red balls, white earth birds with razor beaks; in short he brought out the works.

The shape shifter had arrived only a few minutes after the titans and ducks, having seen the Aerowing leave and quickly getting off the communicator with an eager Dragaunus. The green saurian was currently disguised as an old lady. He hid away from prying eyes, standing partially hidden by large potted plants. He watched as the ducks launched their own attacks and the titans utilize their own unique abilities. Duke sliced through the air with his saber, attempting to dice the giant rainbow scarf snake. The youngest duck, Nosedive and the red head Mallory were firing their puck launchers at the doves and pigeons trying to keep them from harming the shoppers.

The green human, had turned into a pterodactyl and was dive bombing the magician. Mumbo in turn released a volley of exploding red balls at the changeling. The green teen dodged them, and to Chameleon's horror, they shot toward him. He screamed and covered his head. Then, without warning a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was yanked off the ground. Chameleon opened his eyes and to his horror saw he was being held by Duke who had swung on his grappling hook and scooped him up.

"Don't worry, Gran, I got ya." The duck said as Chameleon stared at him, resisting the urge to push the duck away. At the speed and height they were traveling at though, Chameleon wasn't willing to risk it.

The duo landed on the railing of a platform on the second story of the mall that over looked the makeshift battle field. Duke released the 'old Lady'.

"I'd stay here if I were you." Duke turned and jumped back onto the rail "Stay out of trouble granny!" he yelled as he jumped back into the fray.

Chameleon shivered, making a mental note to thoroughly scrub in the shower that night. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm, another covered his mouth as he was drug backwards into a dimly lit surveillance room. The moment his captor released him Chameleon slowly turned and voiced his thoughts. "Geez, can't anyone just leave a little old lady be! What is it, pick on Granny Chammy day or something! "

When he finally faced his latest captor, his rant had expired and he fell silent. A tall person dressed entirely in black and grey stood before Chameleon. A mask obscured his face, only one eye pierced through the mask and through the Saurian.

"Change back." the man demanded in a deep sonorous voice.

Chameleon stared at him. "Huh?" Had he heard him correctly?

"I know that you're a changeling, and that disguise is not your real form. Now change back." The man clarified.

"But how...?" Chameleons question was cut off by a glare from the stranger. Not wanting to face the consequences of not changing back, the green Saurian complied and resumed his natural form.

The man showed no sign of alarm at the saurian's appearance. "You should know, your masters plan will fail." the stranger said in the silence that followed the changelings shift of form.

"What? How did you know our plan will fail? For that matter how did you know I was a changeling? And who are you exactly?" Chameleon demanded. The stranger stared at him for a moment before replying. "Your masters plan will fail, I over heard you talking, and you can call me Slade."

Chameleon stared at the human. "So Slade, you think our plan will fail?"

"I don't think it will, I _know_ it will." he retorted.

"And why is that?" Chameleon crossed his arms, he was not impressed by this Slade persons' ego. Slade chuckled darkly.

"You are greatly under estimating your opponents. You also lack the knowledge and sources your plan would need to succeed." this sent up red flags for the saurian. "Wait, are you offering to help us?"

"I might be tempted to help you." he said quietly.

"And what are you going to get out of this?" Chameleon asked, his suspicions raising further.

"That depends on what you need, and what you can offer."

The green saurian narrowed his eyes at the man. "And why exactly are you offering to help us?" The humans answer would determine if he was serious or not.

"I believe a mutual business partnership would be beneficial for both of our causes." Slade responded. If he could see his face, the changeling was sure Slade would be smirking.

Chameleon thought it over for a minute, "Well, I can't guarantee an agreement, but I could ask the boss what he wants to do. Hold on" He turned on his communicator and contacted Dragaunus.

The red saurian's face appeared, "This had better be good you bumbling oaf!" Chameleon swallowed nervously, before explaining the situation, everything from the fight up to the last words spoken by himself. Slade had sat motionless and silent throughout the one sided conversation.

Dragaunus sat in completive silence for a few moments before reaching a decision. "Chameleon! Bring this human 'Slade' to the Raptor where we can discuss business matters in person." The green saurian nodded and cut the communication.

"Looks like we've got the green, so to speak." he reluctantly reached out and grasped Slades elbow, then in a flash of green the two vanished.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Sorry it's another cliffy. And not a whole lot of duck and titan action. oh and more nick names will be revealed in the next chapter X3**


	4. Chapter 4 Magical mahem

**WWN: Oh my gawd I've actually updated! Amazing innit? So here we have chapter three-oops I mean four XD Well I hadn't planned on going this in depth with the fight between The TT and MD's but ideas kept bashing against the inside of my skull, so I had to write them or my head would have exploded XP Well enjoy ^^**

~Chapter four~

Back in the would be battle field of the mall, the fight between the two teams of crime fighters and the magical maverick was at a stand still. During a tag team attack, Mumbo sucked Grin, Raven and Cyborg into the depths of his hat, while Starfire aided Duke who had become entwined in the coils of the giant scarf snake. Beast Boy and Nosedive were busy herding the captive mall rats into the safe arms of an elderly mall cop who had opened a door to the basement.

Malory, Tanya, and Wildwing were using a planter for cover while they fired their puck launchers at several razor beaked birds. A shock wave from an explosion knocked Robin into a marble pillar behind the mallards with such force it cracked the stone.

"This is getting us nowhere. We have to attack all at once." Robin groaned as he stood holding his side. "I agree. That magical madman can't fend us all off at once. Ducks! Regroup!" Wildwing said as he fired another shot at the hostile birds. "Titans! Fall back!" Robin called over the chaos.

Starfire freed Duke and the two headed towards their companions followed by Dive and Beast Boy.

"Ok, so far our attacks have been useless. He's become a lot stronger than before. What we need now is a multi-directional attack." Robin began, Wildwing nodded. "Here's what we're going to do: Mallory and Robin are going to attack from the right, Tanya and Dive are going to attack from the left, I'll go down the center, Beast Boy and Duke will come from behind, while Starfire attacks from above. Mumbo will never know what hit him." Everyone nodded.

"Titans Go!"

"Ducks move!"

The groups attacked.

Mumbo laughed. "You think your little strategy will work? Think again! Mumbo-Kazam!" Mumbo waved his black wand, a wave of bright blue energy went hurling at the ducks and Titans. His attack hit Wildwing, Nosedive, Robin, Mallory, and Tanya, sending them flying backwards. Starfire let loose an angry yell as she plummeted strait down at the magician. With a flip of his top hat, the tameranian disappeared into its satin lined depts.

Beast Boy and Duke tackled the villain who disappeared beneath his cloak, only to re-appear in a poof of smoke behind them. With a wave of his wand he sent the green Titan flying into the air.

Mumbo smiled as he turned back to the grey mallard whose sword was drawn. "So you like swords? How about I show you my favorite sword trick, hm?" With another wave of his wand wielding arm, an open bottomed box appeared above Duke, along with a dozen swords.

"Duke!" Wildwing yelled. But it was too late, the box began to fall. The grey mallard stood frozen in place, staring in horror at the quickly descending box.

"Look out!"

A green blur flew at the sword wielding duck, and knocked him out of the way. The box landed over Beast Boy. Duke regained his senses and tried to lift the box off the Titan, but to no avail.

The swords flew at the box from every direction; Duke barely had time to jump out of the way as they pierced the wood: each one buried to the hilt.

"BEAST BOY!" Nosedive and the remaining Titans cried in alarm.

Mumbo laughed. "I was aiming for the other freak, but he'll do! Now surrender Titans before I turn you all into living sword scabbards!" he laughed again.

Dive looked at Wing, a silent agreement passed between the brothers. Nosedive stood and waved his arms, "Hey, _Dumbo_! You couldn't magic your way out of a wet paper bag!"

Mumbo's normally blue face turned an ugly shade of purple. "I'll show you magic!" he raised his arm to wave his wand.

"That's what I was hoping for." Wildwing said as he fired his puck launcher. His aim proved true, and Mumbo's wand flew from his hand. Robin caught on and threw a Bola-Birdarang, tying up the blue faced magician.

"NO! This can't be!" Mumbo cried as he hit the floor; his hat fell from his head and disgorged the three Titans and Grin.

"Beast boy!" Nosedive cried as he ran to the sword punctured box.

"Did we miss something?" Raven asked Tanya as Robin and Wildwing went to aid the youngest duck.

Dive stared in shock at the box; or to be more accurate the blood pooling on the floor from beneath the box. "Beast Boy! Can you hear me? Beastie!" He tried to move the box, to lift it. but it was useless. He pounded on the side of the box with both fists. "Beast Boy!" No reply came from within. Tears dripped off the end of his beak as he placed his forehead against the wood.

Two sets of hands found themselves on either side of Dives closed fists. He looked up and saw his brother standing on his right, and the boy wonder on his left.

"On three." Wing said. Nodding, Dive placed his hands flat to the box.

"One. Two. Three!" They heaved and the box lifted and fell in a small cloud of dust. Beast Boy lay unconscious on the floor in a small puddle of blood; his body was covered in cuts in varying degrees of severity.

Tanya took one look at the green teen "Let's, uh, get him back to the, ya know, tower so I can eval-eh, look at his, um, injuries more easily."

Grin gingerly picked up the small teen, as Robin grabbed Mumbo and handed him over to the elderly mall cop with some specific instructions for the police when they arrived.

With the not-so-super-villain taken care of the Titans and ducks headed back to the tower to take care of their injured comrade.

* * *

Mean while, Slade and Dragaunus were deep in the belly of the Raptor, finishing up a long and tedious 'business meeting' in the Saurian's control room.

Slade sat back in his chair "So let's see, if we are finally at an agreement, then by the end of the week you'll have had your revenge, and have gained a power source for your ship..."

"And you'll have gained a new 'pet', and several high tech weapons." Dragaunus finished, leaning back.

They were silent for a few moments, regarding one another, weighing the benefits and disadvantages of their partnership. Then without a word Dragaunus held out one large, clawed hand. Slade smiled behind his mask. He'd known Dragaunus would agree to his terms, and if everything went according to his plan, Slade would have so much more than weapons.

Silently he grasped the Saurian's large red hand and shook it firmly.

"Let this be the start of a glorious partnership, and the end of our enemies pathetic lives!" Dragaunus said as he released Slades hand.

Slade leaned forward again, resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "So, would you like to hear my proposed plan of action?"

"Yes." Dragaunus growled happily. Slade continued into the night, revealing his coarse of action to the Saurian lord.

* * *

Tanya emerged from the T towers infirmary. They had arrived over half an hour ago, and the blond duck had immediately ushered Beast Boy into the infirmary and everyone else out, no one hearing a word from her until now.

"So how is he Tanya?" Robin asked as the female duck entered the living room where they had been (impatiently) waiting.

"He's lost a lot of, um ya know, blood, and he's got a lot of uh, cuts, but he'll be fine." She elaborated.

The group at large sighed a breath of relief. Beast Boy was going to be fine. Suddenly a voice sounded from down the hall, "Dudes! Where is everyone? Guys? I'm starving! Can we get some pizza? Helloooooo!"

* * *

**Well it was longer coming than expected, so whaddya think?**


	5. Chapter 5 Is it really you?

**WWN: OMG Two uploads in a week! Le Gasp the world is ending! Enjoy ^^**

~Chapter 5~

The next day, the Ducks and Titans decided Beast Boy was healthly enough for a fore into the city for lunch. They sat contentedly at the Titans favorite pizza place.

"Hey Ironman! Save some peperoni for the rest of us!" Nosedive absconded the older robotic teen. Cyborg scoffed and snatched up his sixth slice of pizza.

Dive huffed and turned to Beast Boy who was sharing a veggy pizza with Tanya. "How're you feeling Beastie?" he asked.

"I told you Dive, I'm fine." The green teen said, "I heal faster than normal humans."

The blond duck nodded. "I keep forgetting." he turned again, this time towards Raven. "So, Bluebird, what exactly happened to you, Ironman, Sunshine and Grin inside that wackjobs' hat, anyway?"

If the nickname bugged the dark Titan, she didn't let it show. "Let's just say there was confetti...Lots of confetti." She said as she pulled out another stray piece of colored paper from the folds of her cloak.

BB and Dive snickered.

The group sat enjoying the warm summer day and their hot pizza. Robin looked at the Ducks after a while of quiet chatting, "I'm sorry that your first day in Jump City was spent fighting Mumbo."

Wildwing waved off the apology "It's no problem. You guys helped us in Africa. It's the least we could do."

The boy wonder nodded. "But still don't worry, you guys came here for a vacation. We'll make sure it's a peaceful one."

With out warning the earth gave a great shudder. The quake rocked the tables in the cafe, caused car alarms to blare, and people to shriek in surprise.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, dude." Cyborg said as he flipped up the screen of the computer built into his arm.

A few seconds passed and another tremor arose; this one much greater than the last. Several glasses and pitchers of water fell from the tables, shattering on the floor, and even a few lamp posts began to lean dangerously.

"Guys, you're not going to believe where the quakes epicenter is!" Cy yelled over the third and most violent tremor.

"Where!" Robin yelled back, holding onto the table for support as the shaking increased further.

The quake suddenly stopped, an a rumbling grinding noise took it's place. The sound was coming from the center of the road in front of the pizza place. A large fissure opened, splitting the asphalt. The far side of the fissure began to rise and a tunnel opened up.

And to their astonishment a figure climbed out of the tunnel. The person stumbled and fell; long blond hair pooling around their head and shoulders on the ground.

"...Terra's cave." Cyborg whispered

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Terra!" he yelled as he vaulted off the balcony. He landed on the ground with the grace of a cat, and took off towards the figure.

The others sans Raven took off after their friend. The ducks turned to the dark Titan, "Who's Terra?" Mallory asked.

"She was once a Titan, like us, but she couldn't control her powers. Slade found her and turned her into a living weapon. She fought Slade for control of her body, and in the process was turned to stone." Raven explained.

Nosedive turned back to watch the Titans close in on the blond girl. "So that's Terra?" Raven nodded.

Wildwing motioned for the team, "C'mon, let's see if we can help."

Beast Boy reached the blonde figure on the ground, he turned her over and rested her head in his lap. Her eyes slowly opened as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg approached.

"...Beasy Boy?" she asked weakly.

"It is friend Terra! How Glorious!" Starfire gushed as she floated over head.

"Terra, how did you get here?" The boy wonder asked. Terra sat up, the bandages and armor she wore was tattered and covered in dirt.

"I don't know. I woke up and was in an underground cavern. I panicked and created a tunnel to get out. And here I am." She said her eyes were big and frightened.

Robin looked at Cyborg, an eyebrow raised questioningly. The Ducks came up beside the Titans. Robin pounded a fist in his palm, "I don't like the look of this. Someone needs to go check out the cave for any clues to how Terra woke up."

Raven stepped forward, "I'll go."

Grin stepped forward as well. "It would give me peace of mind if you had someone with you. Allow me to do the honor."

Robin nodded. "Let us know if you find something."

The dark Titan stepped away from the others and opened a portal. She motioned for Grin to follow as she stepped into the darkness. The large mallard hesitated for a moment before following.

"Good, now-" Robin was cut off by a loud, cold, and familiar voice. "Thank you for keeping _my apprentice_ company for me. I'll be taking her back now, if you don't mind."

The group turned to face an army of Slade's robots. Slade himself was standing atop a car in the midst of his armada.

"Actually we _do_ mind." Robin sneered as he pulled out him staff.

"Let me handle this." Terra growled as she attempted to stand, only to fall back to the ground.

"Robin, we can't leave her here while we fight. She can't stand up, let alone defend herself!" Beast Boy's worry provaded his voice.

Nodding he said "Right. Beast Boy, Starfire, Get Terra out of here. Take her somewhere safe." The two Titans nodded. Starfire picked up Terra bridal style and took to the skies followed by a green pterodactyl.

Robin, Cyborg, and the Mighty Ducks turned to face Slades army.

* * *

Raven and Grin stepped out of the portal and into the dimly lit cavern of Terra's cave. The dark Titan began looking around for any abstract clues while Grin walked over to the newly awakened Titans pedestal in the center of the cave. The pedestal was empty.

"This place is full of negative energy." Grin said, surpressing a shudder.

Raven nodded. "All the fighting and heartbreak that happened here has created a cloak of misery around this place."

He bent to evaluate the area around the pedestal more closely. Noticing a plaque on the raised surface, he brushed it clear of dust, sending motes of dust up in a cloud. The plaque read: **Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.**

Looking up from the plaque, he noticed something odd. The dust particles he had stirred up from the stone appeared to vanish once they passed a certain spot in the air.

Raising a large hand he slowly reached out to the place the motes were vanishing. Slowly, inch by inch his fingers vanished until his whole hand vanished.

"Raven." Grin quietly called.

She turned and inhaled sharply, "Grin, what are you doing?" she asked as he moved forward and more of his arm vanished.

"Searching" came his reply. Suddenly the empty air once again became occupied by Terra's statue, and Grin stood there holding a black box with an angular S inscribed in silver on it.

"That's one of Slade's hologram projectors!" Raven exclaimed.

"It appears we have been tricked." Grin said, crushing th box in his hand. There was a flash of green light. "And we are not alone." He stood and saw they were completely surrounded by an army of Hunter Drones.

* * *

.**. this takes place before the episode "Things Change" XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected findings

**WWN: Holy Sh*t! Three updates in a week! That's a freaking record! (for me anyway) Dang, I guess when I get on a roll, I roll hard and fast! Eh, I'm sure you guys aren't complaining though ^^ enjoy.**

~Chapter 6~

Beast Boy and Starfire flew clear across the city to the outskirts. It was a heavily wooded area that both Titans thought would be far enough to be safe from Slade... for the moment.

They touched down behind several large bushes, being careful not to get caught up in the branches of the trees as they descended.

Beast Boy looked at Terra, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" She smiled, but the expression seemed forced.

"I'm fine Beast Boy." Some animal instinct in the back of the changelings mind told him that something just wasn't right; that something was…_off_. He did something he'd never done before, and ignored his animalistic instincts; it was _Terra_ for heavens sake!

She turned to Starfire, "Hey, do you want to go keep watch?" She asked.

"I am keeping the watch, I am watching you, friend Terra." Starfire said with a big smile. "So do not worry, we shall keep you safe from the evils of Slade."

Terra lowered her head, hair covering her face. The blonds eyes narrowed as a disappointed and annoyed expression marred her face; but it went unnoticed by the Titans.

She had to get the Titans to look away from her. At the moment she felt like a specimen in a tank that was under constant scrutiny.

An idea hit her like a ton of bricks and her face lit up with a broad smile.

"Um, could you guys turn around for a minute?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Why do you wish us to face away friend Terra?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked at her curiously as well. His animal instinct was bugging him again, and again he ignored it.

"I have to take care of some business." When only blank stares met her statement, she elucidated. "I've been trapped in stone, and unable to answer natures call." She was mentally face-palming at the green and orange Titans thick-headedness.

It finally clicked. "Oh sorry friend. We will turn so you can do your um, business" Starfire said blushing.

They turned. Terra's face lit with a smile that could only be described as sinister. Searching the ground around her, she found a large, thick, bat like stick. Perfect.

She stood and turned to face the backs of her companions. Standing over them, she raised the blunt stick over her head, and brought it down with all the force she could muster.

With a resounding _**Crack!**_ it connected.

* * *

Robin threw several Birdarangs which exploded as they made contact with Slades robots. It was no use, for every robot he destroyed, two more replaced it.

"Man! It's useless! They just keep comin'!" Cyborg yelled, voicing Robins thoughts. He blasted several more robots with his sonic cannon.

The Ducks where busy firing their puck launchers, facing the same luck as the two Titans.

Slade laughed his cold merciless laugh. "You can't win! My robots out number you 1 to 100! Once I've taken care of you, I'll retrieve my apprentice and destroy this city!"

* * *

Raven and Grin stood back to back in Terra's cave, Hunter Drones surrounding them.

"We cannot be held up, I have a bad feeling about this. We must go back to warn the others about the fake Terra." Grin quiet voice met the Goth Titans ears.

"I've never seen robots like this before. Do you know who they belong to?" Raven asked.

"They are Dragaunus's Hunter Drones." Grin replied.

"Can they be destroyed easily?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Azarath." Ravens eyes glowed "Metreon" She raised her hand, "Zynthos!" and brought it down in a slashing motion.

A wave of black energy flew through the air in a giant arc, decapitating the robots as it went.

"Well that was easy." She commented as she inspected the damage she had inflicted.

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint you." came a deep raspy voice. Grin and Raven turned to see a decrepit looking Saurian standing there, a fireball blazing in his fist. Wraith.

"I believe you spoke too soon Raven" Grin said as he fell into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Cyborg! Sonic Boom!" Robin yelled over the sounds of battle. He pointed to Slade.

"Oh yeah." Cy agreed. He fired his cannon on full power. Robin threw several of his explosives. They collided mere feet in front of Slade. The force of the resulting explosion sent the black clad baddie into the side of a nearby building.

"BOOYA!" Cyborg yelled as he pumped his fist.

The Ducks had made some leeway on the robots, Robin and Cy rejoined their mallard friends and in what seemed like a matter of minutes began to see the end of the robots.

Another dozen minutes passed before every last robot had been dealt with.

The boy wonder picked his way through the metal corpses of the army, over to where the wounded Slade had fallen.

He approached the fallen and broken body and to his dismay saw metal and circuitry where flesh and blood should be.

Returning to his companions, he said "It was another Slade robot."

"Awe man! And I was all hyped up about getting him!" Cy sighed. Nosedive patted the cybernetic teens broad shoulder. "Don't worry Ironman, you'll get 'im." He paused for a moment, "So, since he was a robot, does that mean he was a cousin of yours?"

Cy went to slap Dive upside the head, but Mallory beat him to the punch. "Show a little respect, would ya?"

The blond duck opened his beak to make a snide comment, but was stopped by the opening of a portal next to their group.

Raven and Grin fell out of the portal, followed by a huge fireball that sped out and into a lamp post.

The duo stood up, both dirty and slightly singed.

"What happened to ya?" Duke asked.

"We encountered Wraith inside Terra's cave." Grin said as he brushed soot from his armor.

"Do you think that's how Terra was freed?" Cyborg's face was completive.

"No. Terra was never awakened. She's still stone." Raven held out the crushed hologram projector. "We found this cloaking her statue." She looked around "What happened here?" she asked.

"Slade showed up and said he was taking Terra back and-" Robin started to say before Raven cut him off. "Where is 'Terra'? And Starfire and Beast Boy?"

"Beastie and Sunshine took Blondie away to a safer local." Dive answered. He did not like where this was going.

"We've got to find them before this fake Terra tries to pull something funny." Robin said smacking his closed fist into his open palm.

The cybernetic teen opened his built in computer. "I'll track BB and Star with their T Coms." Cyborg was silent for a moment. "They're on the other side of the city."

Robin nodded, "Let's go."

"I just hope we're not to late." Nosedive mumbled as the group headed for the Aerowing.

Within a few minutes the Aerowing touched down outside the city in a heavily wooded area.

"BB and Star's T Com signals are coming from over here." Cyborg said pointing to a patch of dense bushes.

Pushing their way through the shrubs, the group collectively gasped at the sight before them: The small clearing was marred by several black scorch marks, Beast Boys belt was sitting in the grass, his T Com was laying not far away, broken and burned, and Starfire was laying unconscious in the grass, a nasty gash on her head.

Beast Boy himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Man, I need to keep my big beak shut!" Nosedive cried.

* * *

**I have no idea what the TT's communicators are called so I've dubbed them T Coms (short for Titians Communicator)**


	7. Chapter 7 Happenings

_**Crack!**_

"Terra! What are you doing!" Beast Boy yelled as Starfire fell; knocked out cold by the blow delivered by the blond.

Terra chuckled, leaning on the branch. "Home run!" she said with a smirk.

Beast Boy knelt next to the Tameranian, feeling relieved as he found her still breathing, albeit with a nasty cut from the strike. The cut began to bleed heavily; Beast Boys inner Beast reared it's head at the smell and sight of blood.

Angered the green changeling rounded on Terra. "What's wrong with you!" He yelled.

She shrugged and tossed the stick away carelessly. "She was in the way. Now to get down to buisness." Her voice changed dramatically at the end; changing into a voice Beast Boy had not heard in over two months.

Beast Boy now realized what his animal instincts had been trying to tell him; and what a fool he'd been for ignoring them. The Beast stirred again, fueled by the teens fury and disgust.

In a flash of green light, Terra vanished and in her place stood the green Saurian.

"You! You, uh...what was your name again? " Beast Boy exclamation ended with a question as he tried to remember what Nosedive had called the small green saurian two months prior.

"CHAMELEON! My name is Chameleon! Geez, doesn't anyone remember the little guy anymore?"

Beast Boy caught himself as he was about to apologize to the villain; no way was he apologizing to him. The smallest Saurian pulled out his blaster: set to it's lowest power setting. Chameleon began to move, Beast Boy mirroring his movements. They began to circle each other like two wolves about fight.

Beast Boy pulled out his T Com and opened it to get in touch with the others. The open Com was shot from his hand; it fell to the ground burnt and broken.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't have you doing that, now can we?" Chameleon said, wagging a finger at the teen.

The green Titan growled, low and animalistic. Then he tensed as something occurred to him: "Wait, how did you create that tunnel?"

Chameleon smiled, "You'd be surprised what a lil' Saurian magic can do!" With that he fired. But the green teen had anticipated the attack and evaded it with ease. Chameleon fired again, the teen turned into a humming bird dodging the shot.

The green Saurian had trouble aiming at the small target, Beast Boy took advantage of that and dive bombed the alien, turning into a lion in midair.

Chameleon dove out of the green lions way. His head transformed as he faced the feline, "Whoa, whouldya take a look at this beaut!" his Australian accent unmistakable.

BB growled, transformed into a bull and charged. Chameleon fired, but the blast that would have knocked human Beast Boy unconscious, only enraged the green bull.

The Saurian again evaded. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at the unconscious Starfire and the scorch marks all around the clearing. _Man, I have to get him away from her before he accidentally hits her._The green teen thought as he returned to his human form, and took off into the woods. He made it a dozen yards before Chameleon followed, firing off a few shots. BB avoided the blasts by taking refuge behind a large tree. The teens head whipped upwards as a green light flashed from above.

Chameleon fired from the branch he'd teleported onto over the teens head. Beast Boy leapt out of the line of fire as the shots rained down from the Surian. BB rolled up onto his feet, Chameleon smiled, turning up the power on his blaster.

"Nighty night!" he said. BB tensed as the blaster leveled at him. Then with a smirk, Chameleon adjusted his aim and fired. The blast tore past Beast Boy, and through the tree trunk behind the teen. Beast Boy gaped as the tree leaned precariously. Another low powered blast caught the teen unawares; slamming into his chest, the force of the blast sent him flying into the scorched trunk. The fragile tree groaned and collapsed upon the teen.

Chameleon picked his way though the branches to where the teen had fallen with the tree. The dust cleared and the Surian saw the Titan: under the tree, and unconscious.

He grasped the teen under the arms and drug him out from under the bough. The teen groaned but didn't wake. Remembering the other teen, Chameleon glanced over his shoulder and saw the girl a few yards away still out cold.

Recalling Slades warning about potential tracking devices, the Surian removed the Titans utility belt and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. Then without a word he grabbed the teens arm and teleported away, leaving Starfire back in the clearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Starfire began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, a bright light met her unadjusted eyes; piercing like an icepick to the head.

She groaned and shielded her eyes with her forearm. A sudden flurry of voices and movement made her head spin, and it took several seconds to decipher the commotion. She was laying on gurney in the T tower infirmary, surrounded by her teammates and the Mighty Ducks.

"Star, what happened." Robin asked as helped her sit up.

She looked around confused. The Tameranian tried to speak, but her throat was dry. Cyborg handed her a glass of water and after a legthy drink she spoke. "I am not entirely sure of the events myself."

The boy wonder hesitated then said, "Just tell us everything you remember after you and Beast Boy took off."

Star gasped "Beast Boy! Where is friend Beast Boy?" She tried to stand, but paused as Robin placed a hand on her slim shoulder.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Wing said.

Nodding, Star leaned back onto the pillows, and after a moment of silence she spoke.

"After friend Beast Boy and I took Friend Terra to a safe place for us to hide, friend Terra began to act most unlike herself. I believe she attacked me from the behind with a deceased tree limb. I fell into the unconsciousness for a while. I awoke for a short period of time; I saw the strange small Surian we did battle with two months past. He had a hold of friend Beast Boy by the arm, who was also in the unconsciousness. I tried to move, but my limbs felt as if they were cast of the earth lead. They disappeared in a flash of green light, and I fell into the unconsciousness once more."

The group was silent for a long moment.

"What does this all mean?" Robin asked to no one in particular. He began to pace, "What do the Surians want with Beast Boy, and what does Slade have to do with all of this? Is he working with them? If he is, why?" he studied the crushed hologram projector Raven had given him.

"I know what you mean. Slade's attack, Chameleon disguised as Terra, Wraith appearing in the cave with hunter drones, the hologram; there's no way it's a coincidence. They're up to something." Wildwing chimed in, joining in the pacing.

Cyborg spoke up "And what about the fact that BB's belt and T Com were left behind? Did Chameleon know about the trackers in them?"

Robin smacked his fist into his palm. "I do know one thing: We find the Suarians we find Beast Boy. And possibly Slade."

"But without the trackers, I have no way of finding the little grass stain." Cy interjected.

Tanya spoke up, "We can track, well-uh, that is, our-um, computer Drake One, can track the uh, Raptor."

Cyborgs eyes lit up at the word 'computer'. Robin nodded.

"So it's settled. When are we leaving?" Duke asked.

"As soon as Starfire is feeling well enough to travel." The boy wonder responded.

The Tameranian spoke up "I am feeling much better. Let us be off so we may ascertain the location of our lost companion."

Robin nodded. Wing turned to the group. "Lets get packing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later the two groups of hero's were once again packed into the Aerowing. Their destination was Anaheim this time. Wildwing sat next to Robin, Tanya and Cyborg were happily piloting, chatting idly about aerodynamics and the like. Grin and Raven meditated, Mallory and Starfire chatted, Nosedive sat quietly and Duke slept.

Every few minutes Wing would steal a glance at his younger brother, who was sitting in the seat in front of him. Nosedive had been eerily silent since they'd discovered Beast Boys kidnap.

And it worried Wing to no end.

His brother was always so happy and cheerful. Melancholy just didn't become his little bro. Wing knew the distressed silence was caused by Beast Boy, or more accurately the absence of him. Nosedive was quiet because he was worried about the green Titan, and most likely thinking about what the Saurians were doing to him. The white mallard sighed, his brothers hushed demeanor bothered him. When his brother got like this, on the few occasions it did happen, he usually ended up doing something stupid. Dive rarely thought things through, more so when he was distressed.

Wildwing remembered one of the few occasions his brother had been like this. It was when they were much younger; before the Saurians attacked. Back when they'd been in school, Wing a few years ahead of Dive. Wildwing had noticed Nosedive acting strangely quiet for a few days. The day Wing decided to ask his lil' bro about it Nosedive came home beaten and bruised. Apparently one of the young mallards friends had been having trouble with some nasty bullies. Nosedive had confronted them when he'd found them mercilessly beating his friend. He jumped in the fray without a second though; tying to fight the four larger mallards alone and being beaten himself. Wing had to sort the affair with the bullies out later and Dive, after being cleaned up, had been grounded for fighting.

Wing made a mental note to keep a close eye on his bro, to make sure he didn't do something completely reckless and insane.

_Drake help us all if he decides to take matters into his own hands..._

**Uhg Starfire is a hard character to write, just for the way she talks. **

**listened to the Repo! The Genetic Opera soundtrack while writing this XD Sorry it took so long to update ^^ And, sorry about the inconsistant page breaks. I've been fighting with FF.**


End file.
